Nemesis Gremory
Nemesis Gremory(ネメシスグレモリー; Nemeshisuguremorī) is the main antagonist of the third Volume of Highschool DxD: Legacy, and the Headmistress in Kuoh academy. She's the older sister of Berolina Gremory, Cohen Lucifer's first daughter and the granddaughter of Grandmaster Millicas, the most powerful devil around. She's the eponymous Crimson King, sharing the title with Berolina, of the said volume and the King of her own Peerage in the Underworld, consisted in 8 special pieces, with Aria Argento as her Queen. Appearance Just like any devil from the Gremory house, Nemesis has crimson red hair that she usually let it loose or wrapped it in a messy bun that resembles a flower, her bangs making a whirl turn with some rebelious string sticking out of them. She has a busty, curvilious figure, a mature and imposing, yet gentle facial estruture, fair skin and purplish red eyes, which irises are slightly slit because of her Alastor lineage from her father's side. She's taller than her Queen Aria, which is herself taller than the Narrator Ichijou. Her disguise in the human world has deep-blue long hair, blue eyes and smaller measurements. Much like any respectful figure, Nemesis is usually wearing expensive, fancy outfits that avoid "showing off" too much of herself, like tube-dresses with fur jackets, expensive suits and pimp-up dresses. During more relaxed times, she wears casual, yet composed clothes, like kimonos, loose formal clothes or bussiness suits. Since the majory of her clothes is actually her power of destruction taking physical form, during battles she wears nothing but underwear. After the events of Volume 7, Nemesis now possesses a horrid black scar that covers a good part of her back, courtesy of Enma Miyama and his sacred gear. Personality Unlike her sister and father, who are complete jokers that laughs at any situation, Nemesis is slow, calm and serious but sometimes very strict and even violent. Being somehow a counterpart of ichijou, she can be understandable and gentle, but her emotions are usually very cold and passive, to the point people wonder if anything positive she ever says she really means it. Even Aria, her childhood friend and closest acquantance, have problems in reading Nemesis emotions. She has a really short-fuse, and explosions of humor are usually met with very painful and damaging nervous breakdown, even when Nemesis doesn't want to shout. Because of their similar mentalities, Ichijou seems to see Nemesis clearer that the others, while her sister Berolina despises her thinking she's nothing but a bully big sister. however, despite not showing too much emotions besides annoyance and rage, Nemesis do love her peers and friends like any other Gremory. She does love Berolina, cares deeply about her well-being as well as her development as a King of her own peerage, but the fact that she diverged her pieces away made Berolina resent her since that day. Nemesis is also unable to say "I love you" or "I care about you", since she doesn't understand the meaning in naming concepts, that sometimes make people think she's a sociopath without the feeling of empathy. The fact that her demands and orders sounds like threats because of her usual calm, monotone tone only strenghten such rumors. Only a few people can see pass through such intimidanting figure and see her as a friend. On a lighter note, Nemesis can create very healthy relationships with people that come close to her. She'd die and kill for her peerage, apologizes for her sister if she ever thinks her shenanigans had gone too far, and believes in true potential and the power of will, albeit the amount of it she puts in one depends on her first impression of the person in question. She likes the idea that Berolina is around people that trusts and likes her, while also concerned about their well-being because of her behavior. According to Nero and Aria, Nemesis doesn't like to stand out too much, and is very shy when face-to-face with people she doesn't known. Her favorite dish seems to be lobster. When translated to japanese, she speaks in a distinctive Kyoto dialect, which is polite and soft, yet vague and indirect. She also uses 'Boku' as a way to refer to herself, which is usually used by young males, while being considered gender-neutral. History Nemesis is the first daughter of the first generation of Gremories after the Great Apocalypse, the world-wide final struggle of 666(Trihexa) and Great Red/Issei, the first daughter of Alice Gremory and Cohen Lucifer, the older sister of berolina. Unlike her sister, that would cling to her Gremory lineage to unhealthy levels, Nemesis grew up thinking that her name was nothing but a nuinsance, and she would admire her long relative, Sairaorg Asmodeus(formely Bael) instead due to his will of steel and power by sheer training. She would later train herself so that she wouldn't have to rely on her lineage alone. Prior the start of the fanfic, with half of her current peerage complete, Nemesis encountered and fought against Nero Gladius, a holy knight that was guarding the place where she took the liking of. However, the constant struggle between the two eventually bloomed respect and finally love, as they would later share a Romeo-and-Juliet kind of romance, and he would later turn himself into her Knight piece. During that time space, Nemesis would also be in charge of the Gremory human household and take care of her little sister Berolina. However, after retrieving her own Evil Pieces by force, Berolina escaped from the Household, as nemesis would only keep an eye on her to avoid further problems. later, she became Berolina's adversary during her first Rating Game. Powers & Abilities Power of Destruction -''' The Power of Destruction is a ability that was once exclusive to the Bael clan which is called the Great King and is the highest-ranking among the 72 Pillars. Nemesis inherited this ability from her mother Alice who is the daughter of Milicas, while Millicas inherited from her grandmother Venelana Gremory(née: Bael). As its name suggests, the Power of Destruction is a type of demonic energy that grants the users explosive attack power to annihilate things. Despite it's power, Nemesis barely uses in close combat, relying on it solely as a last resort. Andernach System '''Andernach System('', ''Anderunaha shisutemu), ''also known as '''Devil Constellation of Annihilation', is a Styledeveloped by both the sisters Nemesis and Berolina Gremory, the daughters of the Demon Lord Cohen Lucifer of the Highschool DxD: Яe-birth continuity, mixing the signature abilties of their Paimon, Alastor and Bael lineage. * Black Wedding Dress(ブラックウェディングドレス; Burakkuu~edingudoresu) -'' When she does use her Power of Destruction, Nemesis's version takes shape of her own clothes, which dissolves in the air and takes shape of small particles of POD, in which she has total control over and can aniquilate targets with little collateral damage, similar to her Great-grandfather's '''Ruin the Extinct'. In this form, however, Nemesis has to become "The absolute worst", as the massive power corrupts her soul and she becomes sadistic and almost unstoppable. * Wedding Ring(ウエディングリング; Uedinguringu) - A smaller, tamer version of BWD, in which Nemesis has total control over. It usually takes shape of large extra limbs coming from her shoulders and thighs, black all over in color, in which she uses to either assist her during battles or harm opponents with physical damage plus the natural damage cause by the power of destruction. Animal Transformation -''' Being descendant of the original Alastor from her father's side, Nemesis can turn parts of her body into an animal's of her will. her afinity is with insects and cephalopods, as she can transform part of her hands and eyes in of a flies and shrimps, the ones with the better vision. 'Immense strength -' Being descendant of both a former and current satan as well as current Grandmaster, a new title in the Underworld for the strongest devil of unmatched power, Nemesis has an incredible amount of demonic power and potential. Her peerage, consisting mainly of a descendant of Issei Hyoodou, a dragon and a hero, are all below her regarding strength, and despite her fragile appearance, she has no equals in physical strength either. 'High intelect -' Nemesis is highly inteligent, cunning and sly. She undestands other's mentality like no other, and uses this, however, to end conflicts instead of physical agression. Her charisma and empathy, despite the usual monotone and stoic default expressions, was enough to attract possible peerage members before encountering with Nero, and even then, she's still atractting people around her. She also has a great knowledge of magic. 'flight -' Being a devil, Nemesis can use her wings to fly, glide and control her landing. Trivia * Her appearance and image are based on the character Demon Lord (Yeah, that's her name) and Grand fire Princess Dragon(ditto) from the '''Maoyuu series. * Despite claiming to avoid being like any other Gremory, Nemesis's peerage is ironically extremely similar of Rias's. * Her human alias, Shizuka Morimoto, is a play on words on her own name, since the last two katakana of her name(シス) are pronounced as "Shizu", and the last two katakana of her surname(モリー) are pronounced as "Mori", thus, Neme'sis' Gre'mory '''becomes '''Shizu'ka 'Mori'moto. * Like her sister and Rias, she's named after a variation of chess. In her case, the Nemesis pawn. Her name is also a Latin for "enemy". * It is noted by others that Nemesis is actually older than her queen Aria. * Nemesis likes her coffee as cappuccino. Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Devils Category:Antagonist